plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quickdraw Con Man
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 1 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Monster Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = When the Plant Hero draws a card, do 1 damage to them. |flavor text = How did he know the Plants were coming? Because four-armed is forewarned.}} Quickdraw Con Man is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 1 /3 . He has the Bullseye trait, and his ability does 1 damage to the plant hero every time they draw a card. This ability stacks with each Quickdraw Con Man on the field and persists until all Quickdraw Con Men are removed from the field. Origins His description is a reference to the proverb "forewarned is forearmed," meaning "prior knowledge of possible dangers or problems gives one a tactical advantage." It is also a pun, since "four" and "fore" are homophones. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Pirate Monster Zombie *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability:' When the Plant Hero draws a card, do 1 damage to them. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description How did he know the Plants were coming? Because four-armed is forewarned. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |3 }} Strategies With Arguably one of the strongest cards in the game, Quickdraw Con Man is extremely dangerous. It has 3 health, has Bullseye, and a persistent anti-draw ability, all in a 1-brain zombie. Quickdraw Con Man is easily an auto-include, meaning he is a card that you can throw into nearly every Crazy deck and get good results from. While not exactly the most popular strategy, milling your opponent so that they cannot block is a strategy that this definitely gains some use in. Because of his ability's anti-draw nature, it helps other Crazy cards like Exploding Fruitcake and Unexpected Gifts. It might be just 1 damage, but that is still worthwhile with Bullseye, especially against opponents that lack healing cards. There is also utilizing this card's Bullseye for more aggressive playing above the persistent ability. Electric Boogaloo and Z-Mech have a large assortment of boosting, but 's support probably is more beneficial to Quickdraw Con Man because Hearty supports very fast and aggressive play, with its overall field support. Also, Quickdraw Con Man has a lot of health, so Hearty's specialty in health boosts and healing suits this zombie. , on the other hand, is more of a singular boost, so they are often expensive that way. That probably wouldn't work too well with Beastly if you are looking to use Quickdraw Con Man for his Bullseye trait. The only thing that could possibly work is Area 22, but aside from that, most boosting cards in the Beastly class just feel out of place, and don't benefit Quickdraw Con Man enough. Professor Brainstorm can't exactly do much with him aside from using himit alongside Regifting Zombie and Wormhole Gatekeeper, which is pretty little synergy all together, but that is still enough damage to feel like it is worth it. Since both of their stats are decent for their cost, and both draw enough cards (Regifting Zombie makes Quickdraw Con Man do 2 damage this turn, while Wormhole Gatekeeper can make his ability activate twice a turn) to make Quickdraw Con Man's damage mean a bit more, this combination can be deceptively insidious and effective, but it kind of just ends there. Impfinity has, without a doubt, the best synergy with this card, since he is a pirate. can boost Quickdraw Con Man every turn (note that the damage dealt by his ability is unchanged, though), and can give Quickdraw Con Man a guaranteed hit on your opponent with Strikethrough and Bullseye. Even though Quickdraw Con Man has low base strength, the Crazy class does have many strength-boosting cards, not to mention synergy with the previously mentioned Swashbuckler Zombie. But this card is strong on its own, so it doesn't necessarily need support to keep itself sustainable. Quickdraw Con Man is simply a cheap, expendable card with a powerful ability. If providing support is really necessary, however, Hearty and heroes are the best at it. Against Quickdraw Con Man can be very difficult to face. You would probably want to put something in front of him to whittle him down in combat. The most ideal example would be a plant with 2 /2 or more so that it at least trades. Of course, all Crazy heroes will never hesitate to include the bungee plumber in their decks, so watch out. It is a good idea to refrain from drawing extra cards if this is on the field unless you think it is worth it, as you will take more damage than if you don't. If you can take him out right away with something cheap, go ahead. Superpowers are probably the least recommended to use, but by all means, use them if they are your only option. Haunted Pumpking, , , and a couple superpowers are the only single cards that can take him down on turn 1. can be played in front of a 2 plant to do the job too, although this requires 2 cards instead of 1. Things like and Sizzle can take him out later, but is also not recommended because it usually results in a negative brain/sun trade. Gallery Trivia *If the plant hero plays a trick that draws two cards at once (Holo-Flora or Flourish), he will activate his ability once, but do 2 damage instead. **If a Swashbuckler Zombie is on the field, his animation will only play once, but Quickdraw Con Man will receive +2 /+2 . fr:Escroc Éclair Category:Colossal cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Monster cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Colossal zombies